Fullmetal Alchemist
by imagination44
Summary: A girl who has lost her parents in the war of Ishbal. The boy who's been with her all this time gave her a solution, but also made them go through hell. Now they must travel and find the philosopher stone in order to get their limbs back.


**Good day everyone. I have written a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction and it has your favorite characters Damion and Lila. Please enjoy to a great extent.**

In this world alchemy is used to a great extent. Alchemy is the causing of any sort of mysterious sudden transmutation. It can make so many things, but in this world everything comes with a price. My name is Damion Raven and I'm about to tell you about the adventure I took with my loved one and how we got our body parts back.

Lets start from the beginning where my sweet Lila lost her parents. I was an orphan who never knew what it was like to have parents. It was hard on me, but I lived with someone who took me in and treated me like her own child even though the way she raised me was a bit harsh. She also had a husband who was huge and a bit scary, but not as scary as her. His name was Imetsu and he was this huge guy with black hair and huge muscles. The woman's name was Izumi and she had long black hair and black eyes. she also had a serious medical condition because she kept vomiting blood. I asked her about that, but she always clams up about it. She was also an alchemist and taught me how to use alchemy along with Lila too. Lila is my childhood friend who I played with for a very long time. It was hard to separate us. 2 weeks ago her parents died during the war in Ishbal. It all started because a soldier accidentally shot an Ishbalin child. It caused a huge uproar leading to war which also lead to the extermination of the Ishbalins. Of course some of them still live, but their land is dead. Anyway Lila was pretty devastated about it. She didn't even speak till the day of the funeral.

We were at the funeral and Lila was crying so much. She was only 12 years old and she was taking it pretty hard. She has long pink hair and blue eyes. She was crying her eyes out when I walked up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she hugged me crying all over me. I felt so sorry for her that I comforted her.

The funeral was over and Since she didn't have anyone else to take care of her Izumi said she could stay with us. When we got home Lila wasn't saying anything. She just stayed quiet like she was dead inside. I asked her,

"Lila you wanna play something?"

But she just stayed quiet not saying anything. Yoko told me to take her to her new room and to just leave her alone for now.

We entered the room.

"Well here we are. I'll be next door if you need anything."

I was about to leave, but she grabbed my hand and said,

"Please don't leave. Just stay with me tonight."

She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to break. I hugged her and said,

"I'll never leave you. I swear."

So that night I stayed with her. I was sitting in a chair while she was laying in bed and I was still holding her hand.

"You asleep yet?"

"No." She said as her grip got tighter.

Lila started to cry again so I wiped her tears away with my other hand. She looked so sad and all I wanted was to make her happy. Then suddenly I remembered something important.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran out of there.

Lila was confused and wondered about that expression on my face.

I finally came back and said

"Lila wake up!"

I was so excited because I had some great news to give her. She woke up tired and asked,

"What?"

She rubbed her eye from being so tired.

"I know a way to bring your parents back to life."

When she heard this her expression was so surprised.

"W-What?"

"I learned in one of Yoko's books that their is a way to bring back someone to life. We just need 35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and finally 2 drops of human blood. We can get all this out of the small change in our pockets. Then all we have to do is draw the human transmutation circle and you'll see your parents again!"

Lila looked speechless, but then hugged me.

"Thank you."

she was crying again, except these were tears of joy.

So that day Lila and I gathered the ingredients, but we had to still practice alchemy in order to do it. We didn't tell Izumi or Imetsu about it because Izumi once told me never to do it. She never said why, but I assumed its because she thought I wasn't ready. It took us 3 months, but we finally did it.

Today was the day. We were at Lila's old house mixing the ingredients. Lila was so excited, but then a thought came into her head.

"Hey Damion won't this bring back only one of my parents?"

"After this will just gather the ingredients again and bring back your dad."

"Oh okay."

Mean while Izumi was at the market with Imetsu and the store owner said,

"Hey Izumi. What brings you by?"

"Just getting some groceries."

"Why didn't you send the children this time. After all they've been doing your shopping for awhile now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they've been buying a lot of things like sulfur, ammonia, iron, silicon, and a lot of other stuff."

Izumi was puzzled, but then she remembered what all those ingredients were for. She ran out as fast as she can leaving Imetsu in the store confused.

We finished mixing the ingredients so it was time to start.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

We put our hands on the transmutation circle and it started to glow. It was strange, but it was like a wave was flowing around us. It was blue and the ingredients started to rise. I looked at Lila and she looked so excited, but then the waves turned red. Then... everything went wrong.

"Damion something doesn't feel right."

Lila was very worried and then black hands wrapped around us then Lila started to disappear little by little.

"Damion!"

She tried reaching out for my hand and I tried to grab it, but then my left leg was disappearing. It hurt so much that I couldn't grab her hand. Suddenly Lila disappeared.

I blacked out and suddenly I opened my eyes and it looked like I was in a white room and there was nothing but a door.

"Where am I?"

When I turned around and saw a white being in the shape of a person except it was all white and had no eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked so scared.

"I'm called many things. Some call me the world, some call me the universe, some may even call me god. You could also say that I am you."

"Where am I?"

"Your in the space of alchemy and will learn the truth." He said smiling.

The door opened and those hands grabbed me again. They dragged me into the door as I screamed. Their were clips of images entering my brain. It hurt so much that I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my brain was gonna explode.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

I closed my eyes then ended up in the white room again. I was shocked and so surprised.

"How was it? Did you enjoy seeing the truth?"

"T...That was amazing! it showed me all the truths about alchemy. Please you gotta let me back in!"

"Oh I'm afraid thats not going to happen. After all you already payed the price for it." He said as my leg was disappearing.

I screamed again and suddenly I was back in Lila's house. My left leg was gone and so was Lila. The transmutation was finished. My leg was bleeding out and I was screaming in pain.

"No! This wasn't suppose to happen! Mrs. Rose! Help me!"

I looked over to Lila's mother and what I saw wasn't her. It was a disgusting monster who's bones were broken and had red eyes. It was monstrous and so scary. I screamed and looked away and cried.

"Dame it no! Lila no! This is all my fault!"

I screamed when I suddenly remembered what I saw through the door.

"Dame it no! I'm not gonna let this happen!"

I was drawing another human transmutation circle with my blood.

"Take my arm! Take my leg! Take what ever you want you can have it! Just give her back! I love her so give her back!"

I screamed as I clapped my hands and placed my hands on the transmutation circle. It started to glow and Lila was coming back.

"Lila! Take my hand!" I said as I reached out for her.

She tried grabbing my hand, but it was slowly disappearing. As for Lila she came back, but she was missing her legs. I lost my right arm and left leg while Lila lost her legs. We were both screaming in pain when suddenly Izumi came in. She was shocked with what she saw, but even more shocked when she saw that monster. She grabbed me by my collar and asked,

"Did you do the human transmutation?"

I was in pain and couldn't answer.

"Did you do it or not?!"

"Yes we did it!"

Izumi looked at me angry and then disappointed. Imetsu came in and saw the horror we created.

"Did they..."

"Yes they did. They committed the ultimate taboo. Help me patch them up and carry them."

We were back home and we had bandages on our legs and arm. Izumi tried to make us talk, but the trauma was too much that we couldn't say anything. So they both just took us to our room for now to let us rest. I was thinking about how this entire mess was all my fault.

"It's my fault. She lost her legs because of me. If I hadn't remembered that stupid transmutation Lila wouldn't have seen that horror."

I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lila. I'm so sorry."

It's been 2 days since that day and Lila and I were still pretty traumatized. We couldn't eat or speak. Izumi and Imetsu tried everything to make us feel better, but how can we when we just lost our sanity. We were all eating dinner, but Lila and I were just sitting their staring at our food sad. Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Imetsu went to see who it was and the person just barged in saying,

"Where are they?"

It was man from the military who had black short hair and black eyes and the girl with him was also from the military and she had blond hair with her hair tied to her head and orange eyes. They came into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, you can't just barge in like that!"

He looked at us and saw our condition then asked.

"Are you two the ones who did human transmutation?"

When we heard those words we were both shivering. He walked up to us and asked,

"What did you see?"

We both stayed silent, then he grabbed Lila by her collar and asked,

"What did you see?!"

"Let her go!"

He looked at me and when he saw my eyes he put her down.

"Then what did you see?"

"We saw something very strange that's it! Now leave us alone!"

"So that's what you saw. I'm sorry for my behavior I showed in front of you. I have something I'd like to offer that could help you two get your limbs back."

When he said that we couldn't believe what he said. We both looked at each other and were very curious.

So we were in the living room and he was telling us all about it.

"I've been hearing rumors of an alchemist who is very powerful, but I never expected it to be a young boy and girl. Then again they are being trained by another powerful alchemist."

"So what do you want with them?"

"Their is a way for these two to get their limbs back. The item is called a philosopher stone. It has the ability to advance ones alchemy to a powerful extent without equivalent exchange."

The minute we heard that we both looked at each other thinking this was our chance.

"Although I'm a bit confused about something. How did you bring back half a girl with just offering one arm?"

"I don't know. I just did it without thinking and suddenly my arm was gone."

"Well it doesn't matter. If you want your limbs back then all you have to do is find a philosopher stone. But it may be difficult for just the two of you so I have a proposition for you two. You two can sit around and mope in your own self pity...or you can become a state alchemist and get your limbs back."

Izumi slammed her hands on the table and said,

"Are you out of your mind! These two have already been through hell and you want to put them through more hell?! Look at the condition their both in! He couldn't even eat or walk while Lila can't even walk!"

"They could always get some automail."

"Get out of my house right now!"

"Commander we should go." The blond haired soldier said.

They were about to leave till,

"It takes three years right? For automail to be installed? Than that's how long it'll take till I become a state alchemist and get Lila her legs back."

They saw the determination in my eye and he smiled.

"Oh that's right. I never gave you my name. I'm colonel Mustang and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"W-Wait! I wanna be one too! I wanna help get Damion's arm and leg back!"

I couldn't believe what she said. That was the first thing she said before that day. Mustang smiled and left. Izumi and Imetsu looked at us and saw how serious we were.

"Are you two sure about this?" Imetsu asked.

We both looked at each other and we knew our answer. Izumi got pissed and said,

"If you two wanna be dogs of the military be my guest, but I'm expelling you two as my students!" She said as she left in anger.

Imetsu looked at us and said,

"I'll call one of the local mechanics to get you two your automail."

He left after that.

"Lila. Look I'm...I'm sorry I-"

Before I could say another word Lila put her hand on my cheek and said,

"I don't blame you. In fact I'm grateful that you gave your arm for me. I'll get your arm back and your leg too. Besides its my fault since I wanted to bring my parent-"

I slapped her in anger and said,

"Idiot! It's not your fault! It was my idea! I pushed you into it! Now listen up! I am going to get our limbs back no matter what! Because... because I love you."

Lila blushed and then smiled.

"I love you too." She said as she tried to hug me, but fell off her chair.

"Ah Lila are you okay?!"

She raised a thumbs up and smiled. I smiled back. And thus the promise was made.

It's been three years exactly and Lila and I were fully equipped with automail. We could walk again and even run and fight as well. We were ready to become state alchemist. We were at the head command station were they assign new soldiers.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I am."

We walked in and when we did we saw a lot of soldiers walking around.

"Their sure are a lot of soldiers."

"Yup."

One of the soldiers walked up to us and it turned out to be the blond soldier from three years ago. She still looked the same even after three years.

"Well if it isn't the little alchemists."

"Hey were not little any more. So give us a better nickname then that."

"I'm sorry. Should I call you love birds instead."

She said that on account that Lila was holding my hand. I blushed and let go and said,

"D-Don't call us that!"

Lila and the soldier giggled.

"Anyway we should get you two signed up. My name is LT. Hawk Eye. Follow me so I can take you to our Führer."

"You Führer king Bradley?"

"Why yes. I see you two have done your homework in the past three years."

We were in the testing room and we were with the Führer and 4 other state alchemist.

"Hello their. My name is Führer King Bradley. As you know I am the top dog of the military. I'm very glad to meet you both. The youngest and most powerful alchemist. Although when you two have committed that taboo you would be pretty powerful for knowing the truth."

We both looked really upset when he brought that up.

"Sir could you please not bring that up. It's a very sensitive topic for them."

"My apologies. I did not mean to up set you."

"No it's okay. Can we just get started?"

"Of course."

"Do you need some something to make a transmutation circle."

"No were good."

We both clapped our hands touched the ground and started transmuting the ground into swords. We then grabbed our swords and quickly held them close to the Führer's neck. The guards quickly held guns at us while the Führer didn't even blink.

"You know some would call this am easy way to assassinate you. Might wanna rethink the way you handle these tests."

"My you two are very interesting. You transmuted the ground even without a transmutation circle. That's very impressive. Although you still could use some work on your swordsmanship."

When he made his first step the tip of our blades were sliced off. Then I just noticed that he had his sword out.

"W-When did he draw his sword?"

"I have no idea."

"That's the führer for you. His swordsman skills far surpass anyone."

I looked at him so amazed, but their was something about him that kinda creeped me out.

We were in colonel Mustangs office and he hasn't changed either. He gave us both a silver pocket watch that symbolized that we were state alchemist.

"This pocket watch is proof that you two are state alchemist. You have also been given recognition by the führer and are now dogs of the military. You have also been given a code name. You both shall be called the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Wait the both of us. Shouldn't we be given a different one for the both of us?"

"The Führer thought it was necessary to give you both the title since you two will be partners and also because you both have prosthetic metal on you."

"I kinda like the name Fullmetal. It's kinda like their handing us as a couple."

I blushed and said,

"L-Lila come on take it more seriously."

She giggled while Mustang looked a bit envious.

"Anyway you two shall start your first mission as state alchemist right away."

"Wait already. Shouldn't we be given a few days to get used to it?"

"I'm pretty sure you two won't wanna rest after you hear about a philosopher stone in site."

When we both heard that we had determination in our eyes.

"I like that look. Your first mission shall be in Leor. Their have been rumors about a man performing miracles and some have said it looks like alchemy. Your job is to investigate and if necessary take action.


End file.
